


Reading

by kiyala



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria just wants a quiet place to read. Preferably without Lockon bothering him, but he'll take what he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

Lockon Stratos, Tieria thinks viciously as he frowns at his book, was a mistake. 

He's the kind of mistake that burrows its way under Tieria's skin and resides there, irritating and almost impossible to get rid of. The library is meant to be Tieria's sanctuary, where he can lose himself in the silence found between the old shelves and older books. There's a calmness to be found in the lines of book spines leaning against each other, an odd sense of satisfaction to touch pages that have been turned by countless fingers in the past, the knowledge that they will be turned by countless more. It's a place for Tieria to spend his breaks in between classes, and to relax. It's a little difficult, though, when Lockon insists on finding him. He won't stop flirting, he won't stop smiling, he won't stop crowding into Tieria's space and most importantly, he won't _leave_ , and it's irritating. 

"Are you sure you don't want to study together?" Lockon asks, leaning into Tieria's space. "We've already proven that we get top marks when we work together, with that group assignment for robotics. You could do with loosening up a little, you know."

Tieria is one warning away from being kicked out of the library entirely, and it's all because he can't bite back the urge to yell at Lockon in these situations. They're already not allowed in the student lounge or computer labs together, because of all the times Tieria ended up snapping at him while they did their robotics assignment together. He's incredibly close to just giving in and deciding that it's worth getting kicked out of the library if it means he can yell at Lockon and he takes a deep breath, not to calm himself because he knows that's impossible at this point, but to make his voice a little louder.

"You—" Tieria begins, grabbing the front of Lockon's jacket.

"You know," Lockon interrupts with the same carefree smile as always, "my apartment is quiet. And you're not going to get kicked out of there, even if you want to yell at me."

Tieria tightens his grip, glaring at Lockon. From the corner of his eye, he can see a couple of students already watching them, waiting to see whether this is going to turn into a fight. With a sigh, Tieria lets go, pushing Lockon backwards. "Fine."

Gathering his belongings, Lockon leads the way out of the library. Tieria has been to his apartment once before, when doing their assignment together. It's a nice, cosy place that would honestly be perfect for reading, if not for the fact that Lockon is also going to be there.

"Kitchen's there, but you already know that," Lockon says, pointing as they walk into his apartment. "You probably remember where everything is, don't you? We could study together—"

"If we go over our work for the next tutorial," Tieria says, "will you let me read in peace?"

Lockon smiles. "That sounds fair."

"You have to sit on the other end of the couch."

"This _is_ my apartment, you know."

"And you're perfectly capable of doing this work on your own," Tieria points out. "I don't quite understand why you're insisting that we do this together, but if you're unwilling to keep your distance, I can just leave."

"Okay," Lockon sighs. "Opposite ends of the couch. Deal." 

Tieria nods, but doesn't quite let himself relax just yet. He has no idea if he even can, in Lockon's company like this.

Honestly, Tieria thinks to himself, he could just leave right now and Lockon wouldn't stop him. Irritating as Lockon can be, he still has boundaries. Tieria owes him nothing.

But then Lockon makes a production of moving his things to the edge of the table, settling at the end of the couch, and Tieria sighs. It wouldn't hurt to stay.

True to his word, Lockon does his work with Tieria and then, once it's finished, leaves him alone. Tieria pulls a thick novel out of his bag and settles back against the couch. Lockon gets up, walking into the kitchen, and returns with mugs of tea for both of them. Tieria nods in thanks, watching as Lockon retreats to his end of the couch again wearing a small, amused smile. Drawing his knees to his chest, Tieria ticks himself into the corner where the armrest meets the back of the couch. It's comfortable, and Tieria loses himself in his book, glad that Lockon doesn't distract him even once.

By the time that Tieria finds a good place to pause reading, he's finished his tea, the sunset is painting the sky purple outside, and Lockon is curled up in the opposite corner, napping. 

Lockon doesn't wake as Tieria gets up. His mug is empty too and Tieria takes them both to the kitchen, washing them and setting them aside to dry. With one last glance backwards, Tieria lets himself out of the apartment, leaving Lockon on the couch, and walks home.

 

* * *

 

Tieria can't explain how it becomes a regular thing. Not even to himself. They both have early finishes two days a week and the first time Lockon asks Tieria if he'd like to come over to study after class, he's clearly not expecting the invitation to be accepted. His look of surprise when Tieria _does_ agree is incredibly satisfying, but that isn't enough to justify the way that twice a week, they end up sitting on Lockon's couch, spending the first hour studying together before Tieria spends the rest of his time reading, and Lockon does whatever it is that he does. Tieria doesn't really pay attention, beyond the fact that by the time he leaves, Lockon is invariably asleep on his side of the couch. 

When the weather gets colder, Lockon makes an entire pot of tea for them to share, and brings blankets out for them to keep warm. The one he gives Tieria is made of soft fleece, incredibly warm as is sits around his shoulders. Tieria doesn't thank Lockon for it, but he curls his fingers into the material, and catches the slight curve of Lockon's lips before they open their books. At least Lockon doesn't mention it. 

"There's another group assignment coming up in a couple of weeks," Lockon murmurs, when they're in the middle of their work. "Maybe we could pair up for that too."

"Obviously," Tieria replies, not looking up from his book. "I'm not going to work with anyone who I can't rely on to do their work properly and get the marks for it."

"Are you saying that you trust me?" Lockon asks with a grin.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I know that you'll do the work assigned to you." Tieria takes a sip of his tea. "You've met the basic requirements of being a student. It's not something to be excited about."

"But you'd do group assignments with me," Lockon says, as if it's an important fact. "Over other people in our class."

"I would," Tieria replies, and doesn't bother to question the way Lockon smiles, because he probably won't understand anyway.

"Well then, partner—"

"Don't call me that," Tieria interrupts. "Now, can we get back to the work in front of us?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lockon replies, and it sounds so fond that it gives Tieria pause for a moment.

When Tieria leaves later that afternoon, Lockon is asleep as usual. It's gotten colder, but Lockon's blanket is sitting across his knees. There's a slight crease between his eyebrows that speaks of his discomfort and Tieria pulls the blanket up gently, tucking it around Lockon's sleeping form. Lockon sighs in his sleep, turning his head to the side, his hair falling across his face.

Tieria brushes it back into place, his fingertips skimming across Lockon's forehead as he does, making them tingle as he pulls away. He frowns, curling his hand into a fist and keeping it by his side as he lets himself out.

 

* * *

 

When Lockon stops sticking to his end of the couch, Tieria doesn't even question it. He's too busy doing research for their assignment anyway, and it makes sense to have Lockon sitting closer because that way, they can both read from the same screen.

Somehow, Tieria ends up getting used to it. Perhaps Lockon does too, because they start sitting beside each other on a regular basis, shoulders touching, and eventually, Tieria forgets to stop protesting the proximity at all.

He's reading after finishing his work one afternoon when Lockon dozes off and rests his head on Tieria's shoulder. It's heavy and a little uncomfortable, and Tieria shuffles a bit, finally settling on pulling Lockon's head into his lap, idly stroking his hair until Lockon hums softly, making him pause.

"That was nice, you don't have to stop," Lockon murmurs, sighing when Tieria keeps his fingers still.

"Lockon…"

"Shh, I don't want to disturb your reading," Lockon replies. "Don't think so hard."

"Easy for you to say," Tieria mutters, even though he doesn't mean it. He goes back to reading and even if he doesn't resume stroking Lockon's hair, his fingers are still loosely curled in it.

"You know," Lockon says softly, reaching up to brush his fingers against Tieria's. "If you stay instead of running off while I'm asleep, I might even make us some dinner."

"I don't run," Tieria replies. "I just leave when I'm done here, and I'm considerate enough not to wake you."

Lockon chuckles. It's a warm sound, and it makes something settle in Tieria's chest.

"Still. The offer for dinner's on the table. If you want."

"I'll think about it," Tieria replies, and goes back to his book.

He ends up staying, in the end. Lockon doesn't look surprised at all, but he smiles so wide that Tieria doesn't really mind that at all.


End file.
